1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to image sensors. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention are related to wafer level camera modules.
2. Background
A wafer level camera module is a camera module that has a small footprint and can be utilized in applications such for example mobile phones, notebook computers, tablet computers, and the like. A wafer level camera module includes optics to focus an image and an image sensor for sensing the image. In order to capture a high quality image, the optics of the camera module typically includes several lenses that are separated by glass wafers and/or spacers. The lenses are stacked in a lens stack. The lens stack is disposed on an image sensor module. The lens stack and the image sensor module are typically enclosed within a metal housing.
There are continuing efforts to reduce production costs and improve yields of the manufacturing and assembly of wafer level camera modules. A consequence of low yields is increased production costs. Accordingly, a wafer level camera module and wafer level camera module assembly method that may increase yields and thus lower production costs is desired. Furthermore, wafer level camera modules having enhanced mechanical strength, improved electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) performance, and reduced stray light related artifacts are desired.